


We’re Definitely Doing This Again

by catiemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never underestimate the power of a good orgasm</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re Definitely Doing This Again

            Never underestimate the power of a good orgasm. Lucifer had never experienced the human sensation before, but Sam’s skilled mouth was bringing him closer and closer until he was trembling with need.

            And then his mind went blank and his body went rigid and when he started noticing things again, Sam was coaxing him through the aftershocks, gently licking his softening cock. When he finally regained his breath, the first thing that came out of his mouth was “holy shit.”

            “I told you,” Sam said, pulling away and moving up to kiss Lucifer on the lips.

            “Well, you certainly showed me,” and then he got a mischievous look on his face and before Sam could even register what was happening, he was on his back and Lucifer was taking his pants off.

            “Luce,” Sam sighed as the cool air of the motel room hit his cock.

            “Shh…” Lucifer said, planting kisses on his vessel’s chest, “just feel it.” And then a forked tongue was flickering along his shaft and he couldn’t help but groan.

            Lucifer teased and taunted, never giving Sam more than the slightest flick of his tongue. This went on for minutes and Sam was writing by the time Lucifer licked one long, slow line from base to tip. “Fuck!” He bucked his hips up and Lucifer gave him a very stern look.

            “Now Sam, if you can’t be quiet, I’m going to have to gag you. Do you think you can behave?”

            Sam nodded mutely and Lucifer sunk down, taking Sam’s entire length into his mouth at once. Sam had to bite his lip to keep from making obscene noises as Lucifer slowly moved his mouth up and down his length, flicking his tongue at the most sensitive spots.

            Sam’s eyes flew open to glare at the fallen angel when he stilled his motions and just left his mouth around his cock, but then Lucifer started sucking and he had to clutch the sheets instead.

            When Sam came, it was sudden and intense. Lucifer swallowed down the spunk and crawled up to curl into Sam’s chest. “I’m tired.”

            “I know,” Sam yawned, “orgasms are great, but a really good one is always exhausting.”

            “And are you exhausted?” Lucifer asked.

            “Very,” He kissed Lucifer’s hair and pulled him a little closer before covering them with the sheet. “But we’re definitely doing this again.”

            “Definitely.”


End file.
